This invention relates to a headrest for use primarily in motor vehicles having a cab type driver and passenger compartment. Such vehicles include, but are not limited to, pick-up trucks, the tractor of a tractor-trailer combination, and certain types of recreational vehicles.
In a cab type vehicle, using a pick-up truck as an example, the driver and passengers, if any, are seated with their heads adjacent the rear wall of the cab, which has a large window extending thereacross. In present day models of such vehicles, the window has sliding panes so that it may be at least partially opened for ventilation. However, even in the most modern of these vehicles, there is no provision for the persons in the cab to rest their heads, unless they wish to lean their heads against the unyielding rear wall of the cab or the equally unyielding glass of the window. The lack of any sort of headrest can result in a great deal of discomfort for the driver and passengers, especially on long trips.
In addition, the proximity of the rear window or rear wall to the driver's head, and, of course to the heads of the passengers also can be a serious safety hazard, especially in the case of an accident, such as a rear end collision, which could result in the driver's head, for example, being severely impacted against the rear wall or rear window. This hazard is compounded when his head impacts the window, since there is the additional danger of broken glass. Even in the absence of severe impact, the possibility of whiplash is always present. It is to alleviate or eliminate this last danger that most passenger vehicles are, today, equipped with headrests.